I Will Always Come When You Need Me
by KyaElizabeth
Summary: Prompt: Cas and Dean build a boat


"God dammit Cas! I told you we need marine plywood. Emphasis on the marine Cas. This boat will totally sink if we use this crap!" Dean was trying not to lose his head over this, Cas has never built a boat before, of course he hasn't, why the hell would he when he can fly everywhere. But this is for fishing. He's been wanting to go ever since Cas popped up in his dream a few weeks ago on the harbour. He hasn't managed to find a boat rentals close and he figured, how hard could it be to build one? In a word, very.

"I am very sorry Dean." The angel actually looked sad and Dean thought absently, sort of like a berated puppy "I shall acquire this..marine plywood that you desire." Cas disappeared with the usual sound of fluttering wings. He could get Cas to angel zap them a boat but dammit, Dean was determined to build this damn thing, even if it kills him. The frame was already built, he just needs to hammer on the outer shell and she'd be cherry.

Dean picked up the hammer and started trying to fix the rudder in place. Each slam of the head hitting the nail resonated throughout the stuffy tin shed they rented for the build. Dean was sweating in the sweltering heat of the summer sun, causing his hand to slip on the handle. His automatic reflexes caused his grip to shift and he ended up hitting his forehead with the claw at the back of the hammer.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled into the empty shed as he pushed himself back from the stern of the boat, putting his hand to his forehead to assess the damage. His hand came back red and his head stung like a bitch. He could feel the hot liquid running down his face as he fumbled around his pocket for a handkerchief to staunch the flow. A flutter of wings announced Cas's arrival, followed shortly by a clattering noise as the wood fell to the floor.

"Dean! What happened?" Cas practically ran around the boat to get to Dean, his eyes searching the small room, alert for danger.

"Nothin' Cas I'm just an idiot." Dean chuckled, moving the handkerchief on his forehead to get a better position, blood still flowing out of the cut. Cas put his fingers to Deans wrist to move his hand out of the way to see the wound. Stepping close enough for Dean to see the Angels eyes narrow in scrutiny of the wound.

"Dean I am well aware of your mental capabilities and you are certainly not an idiot." Cas let go of Deans wrist and pressed his fingertips to the side of Deans face. Dean felt the tell-tale feeling of heat throughout the wound, knowing he's been healed. Cas didn't step back. "What happened?"

The angels eyes were intense on Dean's, but instead of feeling uncomfortable like usual, Dean continued to maintain the eye-contact. "It was just an accident Cas, don't worry. It just slipped, the slippery son of a bitch" He said with a cocky smile. His laughter died on his lips at the look Cas was giving him.

"You worried me Dean. I thought you were in danger" Cas didn't move away. He was inches away. And for once, Dean didn't feel the need to remind him.

"Well good thing I've got my guardian angel to heal me when I'm clumsy then" He said it with forced lightness. He couldn't let Cas know how grateful he was that he was always around. And how much he missed him when he was gone.

"Yes. I suppose that is a good thing. You do seem to insist on being hurt with far more frequency than most humans." Dean couldn't tell if Cas was joking or not but some of the heaviness had left his eyes so he assumed he wasn't in trouble anymore. Dean went to gently push the angel away with a laugh and a joke but when his fit made contact with Cas's shoulder it stayed there. He stared at his hand, his brain trying to catch up with what his body was doing. "Dean." Cas's voice was a few octaves lower than usual, causing Deans eyes to lift from his hand back to the angels eyes.

Cas's hand lifted and held the hunters chin lightly, tilting his head downwards slightly so he could place a light kiss at his temple. Even if he wanted to, Dean couldn't move away. As the angel pulled away, his eyes lifted and searched for the brilliant blue he was aching for. When he found them, he saw only fondness in the angel's eyes. "I will always come when you need me, Dean Winchester." And heck, Dean couldn't help but smile like the idiot he is at that.


End file.
